Sanctuary
by auburnhairedgoddess
Summary: Silent Hill 3. Heather and Douglas arrive at the motel...but the room has only one bed. HeatherDouglas. Rated M for moderate sexual intimacy.


Now, for a more intimate fanfic. This is set on the night where Heather and Douglas drive to the motel. I'd noticed that there was just one bed in the room and well…I thought I could interpret that. This is the first fanfic I've written of a slightly sexual nature so please give me some constructive criticism in a review. If this sort of thing doesn't appeal to you, don't read it. Heather/Douglas pairing (Heather can remain 17 but she can be older of you'd prefer to imagine it that way). Oneshot. Please R&R.

Contains moderate sexual intimacy.

I do not own Silent Hill 3 or the rest of the series.

**Sanctuary**

Douglas backed the car into the parking space and turned to Heather. "Well, we're here…are you okay?" Heather wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. "I'm fine," she replied and stepped outside. They walked up to the motel's reception area. There was no one there. The entire place was deserted. They walked around the motel complex, searching for an open door but they were all locked. Douglas looked behind the reception desk to find a collection of keys for each room and used one on a random door.

It opened and there was nothing else in the room except the furniture so no one appeared to be staying there. It was bare, quite old but with essential facilities. Unfortunately, it had had one double bed. "I guess I'll be the gentleman and sleep on the sofa," said Douglas, "Would you be comfortable with that?" "Uh…yeah, I guess. Thank you," said Heather. As neither of them had brought any nightclothes, they had to sleep in their normal daywear. Douglas took off his jacket, tie and shoes and settled comfortably on the sofa. Heather in turn took off her jacket and kicked off her boots and tucked the covers around her. "Well…goodnight, Heather," whispered Douglas. "Yeah, you too," replied Heather. She turned over and curled up in a ball, her usual sleeping position.

It was becoming freezing cold in the room and Heather began to shiver in her thin t-shirt. She would put on her jacket but the fact that it was spattered with blood put her off – she just wanted to run away from this nightmarish world and didn't want to be surrounded by it as she slept. She tossed and turned but nothing could be done to warm herself up. But suddenly she felt the bedsprings creak and lower as she felt another weight pushing down on the other side of the bed. She turned her head to see Douglas moving closer to her. Normally, she wouldn't have liked him to her. Normally, she wouldn't have liked him to be so close but there was something comforting about him being there that didn't make her feel disgusted or frightened. "I thought you might need some warmth," said Douglas, wrapping his arm around Heather's slim waist. "You really don't need to…" she began, but Douglas cut her off: "Look, I know you've been deeply affected because of your dad's death and I thought you could benefit from some sympathy." "Really, I don't need you to pity me and just take your arm off me." Douglas reluctantly slid his arm off her waist. "I know you're hurt, even though you don't like to show it. But you don't need to pretend anymore. I'm here for you," said Douglas. Heather's body stiffened up a little. She didn't let many people see her vulnerable side and she let even less people detect it in the first place. But it was hard work, not letting her guard down. She knew that Douglas wouldn't laugh at her for crying, so she let a tear slide down her cheek.

She turned over to face Douglas and he gently wiped the tear away and their faces drew closer and closer until…their lips locked in a tender kiss. Heather had never kissed anyone this old before and when she did, why did it have to be Douglas? Ever since they met, he had practically been stalking her and now she was cuddled up in the same bed as him, locked in a passionate embrace? Normally she would have considered herself mad but this felt so right. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. Douglas raised his arm to Heather's shoulder and slowly caressed her back, running his fingers down every little bump of her spine. Almost like a reply, Heather pulled her t-shirt over her head to reveal her bra underneath. Douglas gently stroked and cupped the delicate outline of her breasts through the thin cotton, causing Heather's skin to tingle and an overwhelming feeling to occur in the pit of her stomach. As their bodies slowly began to entwine around each other, Heather whispered: "Things are happening too fast. We'd better stop." "It's ok," said Douglas. "…But I would settle for another kiss…" replied Heather and pressed her lips onto his once more.

Then, still forgetting his age, she settled down beside him and looked into his deep, loving eyes, both of them feeling like they'd never felt before. They slept in each other's arms and were each other's sanctuary; the troubling place being Silent Hill and the comforting, protective retreat being each other.

_(Back to the game)._

Please, please give me some feedback in a review!


End file.
